Mistakes
The Zero Escape series contains several mistakes spread out across the first two games. Most of them are typos and other grammatical errors. ''Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors'' * In the 2nd class cabin, June mentions the Egyptian priestess "Amon-Ra", however, it's actually supposed to be "Amen-Ra". *In the 1st class cabin, if Junpei examines the vase while in the bedroom with the piano, he mentions that he found the vase in the kitchen instead of in the living room. There is no kitchen in the 1st class cabin. *In the kitchen, the word "storage" is mistakenly spelled "storange" when Junpei is describing the purpose of the cellar. *If Junpei examines the knife in the kitchen freezer, he says "Hey, guys, take a look THIS!" There is no "at". *In the kitchen, the book Futility was actually written in 1898, while June says that it was written in 1892. *In the shower room, when June is telling Junpei to not throw away the Mercury keycard while examining the drain, the word "won't" is misspelled "wont't". *In the laboratory, the word "puzzle" is misspelled as "puzle". This happens only in the Memories Of The Escape version of the room. *In the iOS version, the plaque on the door to the Captain's Quarters says "Captain's Cabin" instead. *In the torture room, Junpei says "fiind" instead of "find". *In the iOS version, the narration of Junpei's apartment says "lolinside" when it is supposed to say "inside". Storange.png|"Storange" error. Wont't.png|"Wont't" error. DjVsAlk.jpg|"Captain's Cabin" error in iOS version. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' Anime *In the anime, Sigma says that if someone is betrayed when they selected ally, the betrayer will gain 2 points. The betrayer actually gains 3 points. *Although this was intentional and is more of a trivia point than a mistake, it is noteworthy that Sigma's voice and facial appearance in the anime contradict his true identity. Sigma's face is not seen outside of the flashbacks in-game until the very end, and he is also unvoiced -- this is because Sigma's 22-year old mind is infused into his 60-year-old body. He has both the face and vocie of his 22-year-old self in the anime, though this is understandable since obscuring them would come off as very questionable. Game *On Clover's route, everyone has a discussion about finding Axelavir. Alice says "We might as well look for that medicine." but the text spells medicine as "medicince". *In the GAULEM Bay, the word "guilty" is spelled "guildy". *In the Laboratory, the word "these" is spelled "thes" and fit is spelled as "fig". *In the Infirmary, after solving the laboratory, the word "choice" is spelled "chocie". *In the Security room, after entering all three passwords on the consoles, Sigma omits the word "to". *In the B. Garden, Sigma asks Alice to place a firm thick long cucumber in her breasts and take a bite out of it. However, the text says "cleavege" when the correct word is "cleavage". *Alice says "What in God's name is wrong with you?", but the text says "What is God's name is wrong with you?" when Sigma betrays her. *Upon leaving the Infirmary on a yellow door route after Quark tries to kill himself, the narration says "warehouse" instead of "hallway". *On K's route, Sigma mistakenly says that he would have 2 BP if K betrays him, instead of 3 BP. It's possible it was intended to be "2 less". *On Phi's route, K says "stop the bomb", but the text says "stop the detonation". *During the finale, Phi says "really don't", but the text says "don't really".https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=n2OPoGn-rGA#t=868 *During the finale, Akane Kurashiki says "It's purpose" instead of "Its purpose". * Luna's product ID is GTF-DM-L-016. The DM means "Diana Model". In the Japanese version, the "DM" is "TM", which is a mistake. Chocie.png|"Chocie". GAULEM_Mistake.jpg|"Guildy" error. Laboratory_Mistake.jpg|"Thes" error. Sigma'sMathIsOff.png|"2 BP" error. AliceAngry3.jpg|Alice's "What is God's name" error. Cleavege.png|"Cleavege". Zero Time Dilemma To be written. Category:Mistakes